Genie Jafar
'''Genie Jafar' is one of the three forms of Jafar in Disney's Aladdin and it's direct-to-video sequel. This form was created when Aladdin tricked Jafar into wishing to become an all powerful genie so that he'd be trapped in his own lamp. Physical Appearance As an all powerful genie, Jafar resembled everything his human form wasn't. He grew to an enormous size, He became incredibly muscular, sporting bulging arms and a six pack. His snakes skin desolved into thick clouds of deep red energy. During transformation, Jafar's body would be enveloped in a lightning like energy untill he had completely transformed. He has the same twisted goatee beard as his human form. Jafar also has black, razor sharp claws, and yellow eyes, teeth and golden cuffs on his wrists. When he first appeared as a genie, his lower half from the waist down was completely engulfed by a hurricane-like mass when he was imprisoned in his lamp before having the traditional wisps of smoke as seen when hovering similar to Genie. He also can change into his human form at will, shape-shift into anything he wants and regain his powerful snake staff. His former ally Iago even remarked that he was "large and in charge". Powers and Abilities Because of Jafar's wish to become a Genie, he possessed unimaginable magical power, dwarfing even that of his sorcerer form. Just prior to his ultimate sealment, he was shown creating a solar system out of nothing. He was also capable of bending reality as he sees fit, as evidenced by his interactions with Genie in the song "You're Only Second Rate!" and is capable of generating lightning beams that will severely injure his foes, but not kill them, since he is bound to the lamp and all it's restrictions. He is also capable of summoning a swirling beam that, when making contact with his foe, puts them in a full body-bind, as evidenced by how he disposed of the Magic Carpet during the Final Battle. His physical strengh was also enhanced to a large degree, being capable of crushing people in a matter of seconds (although such a method is presumably ineffective against another genie, given what happened when Jafar inadvertently attempted to crush Genie while attempting to crush Aladdin), and his throws are powerful enough to render even another genie unconscious. He can also shapeshift at will, and he can also create mountains and even cause the earth to crack apart. Although he wasn't actually seen performing these abilities in his Genie form, he was capable of breathing underwater, transfiguring people, teleporting, and generating fire. Despite his powers, however, even his Genie form has weaknesses and limitations. Because he is bound by the rules of the genie, he has to grant wishes, and cannot travel a far distance away from his lamp (his gauntlets glow and stop him if he even attempts to do so). He can't physically kill anyone, although he can cause deaths indirectly, such as influencing people into committing murder, or using the environment as a means to ensure death as an inevitability. He cannot make people fall in love with each other and is unable to bring people back from the dead. His life force is directly tied to the lamp, meaning if the lamp is destroyed, he'll die along with it, unless he is set free from it. Appearances ''Aladdin A power-hungry Jafar uses his final wish to become "an all-powerful genie", after Aladdin tells him that Genie's power surpassed Jafar's own. After transforming into an evil red genie, Jafar gets the ultimate powers and abilities that he has wanted, such as the ability to control and command the universe, unaware that genies are prisoners in lamps until they are released to do a human's bidding. He is sucked into a black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. The Return of Jafar In the sequel, Iago escapes their lamp, drops him down a well, and defects to the good guys after Jafar had an arguement with him about who did all the work and the great ideas ending with Jafar telling him that he would of still been squarking "Polly want a Cracker!" at the Bazaar if he hadn't taken him in. Jafar's genie form was later released by Abis Mal inadvertently. Viewing his being summoned as freedom, he attempts to leave, but his gauntlets glow and keep him from leaving, signifying that not only he has to stay in proximity of the lamp, but also he is unable to kill anyone. He also attempts to demand in this form that Abis Mal return him to Agrabah at once to allow him to carry out his revenge against Aladdin, but he resorts to his human form after it became apparent that Abis Mal was incapable of even giving a coherent response, let alone agree to Jafar's terms, due to fear of his genie form. Jafar briefly resorts to his Genie form a couple of times while taunting his return to Genie shortly before imprisoning them (You're Only Second Rate). Jafar then enters his Genie form for the final time when Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, knowing that the only way to destroy him is to destroy his lamp. But even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with lava. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and Abu face certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Infuriated by Iago's betrayal, Jafar blasts him, significantly injuring him. He then proceeds to taunt Iago regarding his failure to save Aladdin. However, Iago manages to recover for a moment and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the lava, which Jafar immediately realized when he witnessed this, but was unable to stop him in time. The lamp melts upon landing in the magma, and thus Jafar meets his end by violently imploding into a cloud of dust as well as being electrocuted (and presumably also having his skeleton flash into view). After his death, his Genie form ceased to exist when he passed on to the Underworld. Video games [[Aladdin (video game)|''Aladdin (video game)]] Although Jafar's genie form appears in the ending of both of the Aladdin video game adaptations by Virgin Interactive and Capcom, the player does not actually battle him in this form. Instead, his preceding form, Snake Jafar, is the final boss of both games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar uses his genie form several times throughout the Kingdom Hearts series, mostly for boss battles. This form has a more significant appearance, however, in Kingdom Hearts II, which is based off the film events of Return of Jafar, where Jafar turns into it freely in and out of battles. Trivia *Being so hungry for power, Jafar failed to prevent his defeat. No genie rule specifies against becoming a free and unrestrained genie (Jafar's only undoings were his being bound genie law and his lamp). Had Jafar thought this through, he would be undeniably the most powerful villain in Disney history, with nothing to prevent him from killing Aladdin or even his own death. *Jafar is considered by some to be the most powerful Disney Villain in his Genie form as he has all the powers of a Genie. *Despite being labelled as all-powerful, Jafar's genie form possessed at least three limitations to his power, and he cannot travel away from the lamp. *Jafar's genie form is similar to Chernabog from Fantasia as both are giant and demonic in appearance, expect Chernabog's skin is black and Jafar's genie form has red skin. *Originally, Genie Jafar was still able to turn into a snake, but this was scrapped. *Apparently, as of "Hercules and the Arabian Night", Jafar lost his genie powers after he was killed for the first time, since once he was brought back to life by Hades, he was just an ordinary human again. *Earlier in the first movie, the blue Genie assumes a form similar to that of Genie Jafar and stands before a similar cosmic background. Whether this is intentional on Disney's part or merely a coincidence is unknown. *In the DVD version of Return of Jafar, his death was censored by removing several frames of his skeleton shining through. *He can be described as the evil counterpart of the original Genie. *The Hurricane mass that engulfs his lower half only appears in the original movie, every other depiction reveals his tail to resemble that of blue Genie. *In some shots of The Return of Jafar, he has no pupils in his eyes, as was his appearance in the first film, but other shots mistakenly give him pupils. Also Jafar's gold earring changes through out from long and thin as in the first film to one similar of the blue Genie's. *Genie Jafar was also used and inspired from the episode, Our Friend the Atom, from the anthology TV series, Disneyland. Gallery ﻿ Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Males Category:Sprites Trapped in Inanimate Objects Category:Legendary creatures Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Genies Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney Villains Category:Siblings Category:Villains whose minions turn on them Category:Demons